


Blessing

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Wally was about to die with what he was about to ask.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyer/gifts).



> Damian is 17, so he was 15 when they started Dating. 
> 
> Also to clear up confusion 
> 
> Start 15  
> Two years later/now 17  
> 4 years later 21
> 
> 2+4=6 yay!

Wally was nervous. His red hair was slicked back, he was wearing his best suit (From senior prom…), and he had flowers.

 

It was time.

 

“Mr. Wayne I love your son.” Wally had rehearsed it thousands of times,

 

But he also planned his escape, just in case.

 

Sighing softly Wally knocked on the door adjusting his tie until Alfred opened the door a smile but kind smile on his face.

 

“Hello Master Wallace, I shall notify Master Dick of your arrival.” Alfred said and Wally stopped him.

 

“Wait! I'mnotactuallyhereforDickwe'llIambutim not?” Wally said before holding up the flowers.

 

“Master Wallace how flattering.” Alfred said amused and Wally blushed.

 

“Oh no! I'm sorry these are for…” Wally whispered the name but Alfred couldn't hear him.

 

“Sir a bit louder please?”

 

“Damian, they're for Damian.” Wally said and Alfred hummed.

 

“Ah I'll be sure he gets them, and a word of advice? Have a drink with him first even Master Bruce can let his guard down with a little… encouragement shall we say?” Wally hugged Alfred careful not to bruise the flowers.

 

Wally walked in the lump in his throat growing with every step until he bumped into someone.

 

“Wallace?” Damian?

 

“Thank god! Listen I'm glad you're here, I'm gonna ask your father for his ‘blessing ‘ properly like I should've done when we started dating, only now we're getting married.” Wally chirped his fake confidence not fooling Damian.

 

“Wallace you're scared out of your mind aren't you? “ Damian asked and Wally choked on air.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want me to, ease the tension?” Wally choked again.

 

“Damian no, we agreed to wait until you're **officially** eighteen.

 

“For you to take my last virginity, oral sex is **not** one of my virginities Wallace.” Damian said and Wally sighed.

 

“Still no, but kiss for good luck?” Damian sighed before pulling Wally down for a kiss.

 

“Good luck beloved.” Damian said and Wally smiled.

 

“After that I feel luckier already.” Wally said before continuing to Bruce's study.

 

Wally stopped at the door taking a deep breath before opening it.

 

He blushed furiously at the sight before him, Bruce pinning Dick down onto the desk his length sheathed inside the former acrobat as he cried out.

 

“The Fuck Bruce!” Wally yelled as he shielded his eyes in horror .

 

“Shit Wally give us a second!” Dick hissed before smacking Bruce on the head.

 

“Pull out now you big dope!” Dick hissed and Wally heard Bruce huff.

 

“So what brings you here Wally,  without calling?” Bruce asked as Wally heard him fix his clothes.

 

“I kinda left like 15 messages on your phone and answering machine.”

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Bruce said and Wally gulped as he did so.

 

“Now, why are you here?” Dick asked and Wally dug through his pocket.

 

“So I have this thing for somebody.” Wally pulled a black box and Dick's eyes widened.

 

“Wally we broke up years ago……”

 

“That's why it's not for you, it's for…….”

 

“For who?” Bruce asked and Wally sighed.

 

“It's for……”

 

“For who Wally!” Just as he went to finish Alfred came in flowers in hand.

 

“Forgive me sir for interrupting, but Master Damian wanted to thank you for the flowers the lavender were a nice touch.” Wally's mouth dropped as Dick and Bruce glared at him.

 

“Fuck, now I can explain I promise you.” Wally said and Dick threw a vase at him.

 

 

“ **My little brother!”** Dick's voice boomed and Wally yelped as Bruce held Dick back.

 

“Talk quickly West.” Bruce said and Wally nodded.

 

“Well Mr. Wayne me and Damian have loved each other for a long time. We don't do anything I told him no sex until his eighteenth birthday. Officially we've dated for two years, we actually didn't kiss until the two year mark and now for the 6 year mark I'm asking for his hand… .in marriage?“ Wally said and Bruce's eyes darkened.

 

“Excuse me?” Wally was now vibrating.

 

“I want to marry your son.”

 

“That's what I thought, Dick?”

 

“I'm gonna **castrate** him first.” Dick growled and Bruce hummed.

 

“Give us two days tops and we'll give you an answer, till then if I see you I will end you.” Bruce said and Wally nodded before running off.

 

‘ _Why is his family so terrifying!’_

 

 

 

 


End file.
